Una fecha para olvidar
by Loka-Bones
Summary: Fic creado para chall. Es el cumpleaños de Booth, pero por una razón, es una fecha que el querria olvidar. Nadie del equipo sabe que es su cumpleaños, pero un oportuno Parker, hará que Booth, junto con la ayuda de Brennan, se enfrente a la pleto
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes de nada, quería explicaros que este fan fic, fue inventado para un Challengues de MiniFics, de .com; por lo que no se asemeja a un tradicional fan fic. Además es cortito de apenas unos cuantos capítulos pero aun asi, espero que les guste

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la habitación e hicieron que Booth despertará de un largo sueño, tras levantarse y dirigirse al baño observó en el espejo aquella herida que estaba cubierta por su pecho, la tocó y recordó aquél momento, cada año lo recordaba con desagrado, le hacia volver a un pasado oscuro que deseaba tanto olvidar . Tras aquella situación esa fecha que debería ser de agrado estaba marcada por la desgracia, aquel dia ocurrieron tantas cosas, siempre había deseado eliminarlo del calendario para evitar recordarlo. Aunque siempre había personas que aun sabiendo que el odiaba festejar ese dia, le regalaban obsequios…esas personas no sabían lo que había pasado aquel dia no sabían lo que significaba realmente la palabra "guerra" y no podían llegar a entender porque un dia tan especial tenia que ser eliminado. De momento solo había una persona que conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa en este dia, y esa persona era su hijo, Parker.

Tras hacer lo típico de un día, bajo al garaje y cogió el coche, se dirigió al Jeffersonian con la espera de poder resolver algún caso que lo mantuviera ocupado durante el resto del día, deseaba poder desconectar su teléfono para no recibir ninguna llamada que le recordara que dia era hoy, pero aunque el intentaba no recordar, su subsconciente le traicionaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué si lo que deseaba hoy era olvidar lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás era en lo único en lo que podía pensar? Porqué aunque han pasado muchos años, aún se sentia culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

Entro en el Jeffersonian, y su móvil sonó, miró al techo y después con temor observó el número de la llamada, era del FBI asi que lo cogió, le informaban de que necesitaban que la doctora Brennan y él, les enviaran un informe del último caso. Después de colgar entró en el despacho de Brennan, esta se encontraba con su ordenador viendo algunas radiografias de los cadáveres del limbo, pero al ver el rostro de Booth observó algo diferente, todos los días traia una expresión alegre pero hoy sus ojos reflejaban terror

**- ¿Te ocurre algo?-** preguntó Brennan

**- A mí, ¿Por qué? A mi no me pasa nada…-** porque me había preguntado esto se interrogó Booth- **Deja lo que estes haciendo, tenemos que enviar un informe con rapidez**

**- que prisas**

**- Pues normal**

**- Hoy estas extraño-** Brennan insistía

**- Son imaginaciones tuyas, huesos, imaginaciones tuyas**

**- Claro, será eso**- como si creyera que me engañaba, pensaba Brennan, ella sabia perfectamente que le ocurria algo, pero ella era diferente a él, y no sabia que puntos presionar para que le contará lo que ocurria. Recogió su mesa e hizo hueco para que Booth se pudiera sentar

**- ¿ De que caso?-** preguntó Brennan

**- El de la semana pasada, el amante despechado**

Sacaron la información pertinente para poder completar el informe con rapidez, normalmente cuando se quedaban haciendo informes pedían comida tailandesa y hablaban de diversos temas. Esa mañana Booth tenia la mirada ausente y estaba muy pensativo,

**- Seguro que no te ocurre nada? Hoy estas muy callado**

**- Ya te he dicho que no, estoy como siempre**

Brennan se impacientaba, a ella le era difícil el trato con los seres humanos vivos, le costaba hablar con otro humano, pero Booth conseguía sacar de ella lo mejor, y le gustaba discutir con el de temas vánales, ver el otro punto de vista de las cosas, entender un poco más el complejo mundo del ser humano desde puntos diferentes al antropológico, por ello cuando había silencio entre los dos se sentía extraña.

El móvil de Booth interrumpió el silencio que había entre los dos, sonó bastantes veces,Booth no tenia valor suficiente para mirar quién llamaba

**-Booth esta sonando tu teléfono¿Vas a cogerlo?**

Booth se hizo el despistado, cogió lentamente el teléfono y miró quien llamaba era de la floristería

**-Esto he de irme un momento**

Salió del despacho de Brennan y cogió el teléfono, era de la floristería, las flores que habían mandado no habían llegado porque la persona ya no vivía en ese lugar " Se ha mudado" pensó, les dijo que intentaría buscar la nueva dirección y ya les llamaría

**- A quien mandas flores?-** le preguntó Angela a Booth, al escucharle hablar

**- A nadie**- dijo sonrojándose

**- Si se las envias acaso a Huesos y no quieres que sepa nada, yo guardaré tu secreto**- le dijo muy picarona y se dirigió a la plataforma para dejar a Booth con la mosca

Booth subió a la plataforma donde se encontraba todo el equipo excepto Brennan que seguía en su despacho. El equipo trabaja con unos restos mientras Booth miraba pensativo cuando de repente vio entrar a su hijo, lo primero que pensó es que ahora todos lo sabrían y lo segundo es qué traía Parker con él.

Al ver a su padre, Parker salió corriendo- **Felicidades, papá, felicidadessss-** al llegar a la altura de la plataforma, Booth abrió los brazos para recibirle mientras sus compañeros se preguntaban si hoy era el cumpleaños de Booth

**- Gracias, campeón,¿ Que haces aquí?**

**- Mami, me ha traido**- Booth alzó la vista y vio a Rebecca, mientras esta le levantaba la mano, en símbolo de saludo- **Quería darte esto, no podía esperar**

**Ya saben si les ha gustado, me dejan un rewiew-----xD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Booth vio una caja de regalo, era un obsequio, no le gustaba nada recibir cosas en este día, pero era su hijo, como podía comprender el lo que ocurría, como podía negarle que le diera ese regalo con la ilusión que traía en sus ojos junto a su sonrisa

**- ¿Qué será?-** dijo Booth para emocionar más aun a Parker, después desenvolver el regalo, abrió la caja que había en su interior, allí había una corbata bastante chillona y pintada seguramente por las manos de su hijo- **Vaya**- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido- **Una corbata, muchas gracias campeón-** dijo abrazandole

**- Te gusta? La he hecho yo en el cole**

**- Si es muy bonita**

**- Pues póntela, por favor-** Parker pusó su carita de niño bueno y Booth no pudo resistirse a ella

**- Esta bien**- se quitó su corbata roja y se colocó la de su hijo, era de rayas verdes y azules

**- Y huesos?-** preguntó Parker, antes de contestar una impaciente Rebecca le gritó

**- Parkerrrr**

**- Ahora vuelvo**- dijo

Parker corrió hacia donde estaba su madre

- **Mamá le ha gustado, se la ha puesto**

**- Si ya lo veo, venga Parker tengo prisa**

**- Espera que salude a Huesos y luego voy, vale?-** utilizó la misma táctica que empleo con su padre, y Rebecca no pudo resistirse a los ojitos de su hijo

- **Diez minutos, vale?**

**- Hecho**- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Mientras Parker hablaba con su madre, el equipo de mirones se acercó para curiosear

- **Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-** preguntó Hodgins

**- Si**- dijo asumiéndolo**- si lo es**

**- Vaya que callado te lo tenias, muchas felicidades**- dijo Ángela abrazándolo

**- Felicidades tio, bonita corbata**- le dijo Hodgins

**- Felicidades Booth**- dijo Zack

Tras esto vino Parker y Booth le dijo que le acompañara al despacho de Brennan para saludarla

**- Huesosss**- dijo corriendo y abrazándola

**- Ey Parker que tal?**

**- ¿Que son eso papeles?-** preguntó muy curioso

**- Son informes de casos**- le dijo, después vió la nueva corbata de Booth, era bastante cantosa incluso para Booth- **Me gustaba más la otra corbata, esta es un poco fea**- dijo con toda sinceridad

**- No lo es, es muy bonita**- dijo Booth para defenderla ya que se lo había regalado su hijo

**- La he hecho yo en clase,¿ tu que le has regalado?**

Brennan se extraño, no sabía de que le estaba hablando Parker

**- ¿Por qué debería regalarle algo?**

- **Porqué hoy es su cumple, no me digas que se te ha olvidado**- dijo muy inocentemente Parker

**- No sé me ha olvidado, porque tu padre no me dijo nada**- dijo echándole indirectamente la bronca

**- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como sino estuviera delante?**

Parker no comprendía estaba confuso, vio que habían pasado diez minutos y que su madre se impacientaría- **Me tengo que ir-** le dio un beso a Booth y después a Brennan

**- Hasta luego Parker**- dijeron ambos a la vez

Tras marcharse Parker, Brennan se animó- **Por eso esta mañana estabas raro, por que era tu cumple y no te había felicitado, sino me dices nada como quieres que te felicite**

- **No me gusta que la gente me felicite**

**-Vaya, me sorprende**

**- ¿Ah si?¿ Y eso?**

-** Booth te emocionas como el que más con las Navidades, te gusta que llegue ese día para poder estar con tu familia, para intercambiar regalos, cada año pasas semanas buscando el regalo perfecto para tu hijo y cuando llega el día, no puedes evitar despertarle para poder felicitarlo…¿Por qué en el día de tu cumpleaños todo es diferente?**

Sonó de nuevo el móvil de Booth, asomo la cabeza a la mesa de Brennan donde vibraba el móvil, era del FBI

Salió de nuevo del despacho de Brennan, preguntó si sabían algo de ella, se había mudado hace 6 meses con su hijo, seguramente tenían demasiados recuerdos tristes y había esperado a que su hijo creciera para poder buscar un nuevo hogar, preguntó si podían localizarla, le dijeron que se había mudado a una casa cerca de la de sus padres situadas a las afueras de Nueva York. Sabia que ella visitaría aquel lugar, aquel lugar que solo pisaba si era expresamente necesario, tenia dos opciones o ir aquel lugar y esperar que ella estuviera allí y de paso enfrentarse a sus miedos; o ir a visitarla a su casa

**- Esto Huesos, me voy...tengo que ir a un sitio…esto…han encontrado…un cadáver…**

**- Vale, iré que contigo**

**- No hay…demasiada carne…además tienes que acabar los informes…**

Brennan lo miró a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataban, su voz temblaba, además siempre quería que Brennan la acompañara a todos los casos, incluso en los que había demasiado carne

**- Me estas mintiendo, y no me digas que son imaginaciones mías, tu mismo me estás dando las pruebas que necesito para afirmar que me mientes, dime la verdad-** lo miró con sus tan intensos ojos verdes

**Si os gusta, por favor, dejanme un review, que me hace ilusión xD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3**

Booth la miró fijamente, ¿cómo la podía mentir a ella?¿Cómo iba a ocultarle algo tan importante?¿ Cómo iba hacerlo después de que ella le compartiera datos tan importantes sobre su infancia y sobre su pasado?

**- Huesos he de visitar a alguien**

**- Podrias haberme dicho eso desde el principio**

**- ¿Puedes terminar tu el informe?**

**- Si claro no hay problema**

**- Gracias**- la dijo y se marchó, al salir Booth del despacho de Brennan se cruzó con Angela

**- ¿A dónde va el cumpleañero? Que fuerte, que hoy sea su cumpleaños no tenía idea**

-**No se tenía que hacer unas cosas, yo me enterado por Parker.**

**-Seguro que va a por las flores**

**- ¿Qué flores?**

**- Las que te iba a enviar, le he pillado antes hablando con la floristería, le prometí guardarle el secreto, así que no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.**

**- a mi no me ha enviado nada, además ¿Por qué iba a mandarme a mi flores? Se las enviará a la persona que tiene que visitar**

**- ¿Que? Booth ha ido a visitar a alguien y te ha dejado aquí…parece ser una persona importante**

**- ¿Qué haces?**- le preguntó Brennan al ver a Angela recoger sus cosas y coger su chaqueta

**- Vamos a seguirle**

**-¿Qué dices? No es correcto hacer esto, además tengo que acabar este informe**

**- No tardaremos mucho, además tenia ganas de hacer algo contigo, no se dará cuenta de que lo seguimos, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o le perderemos-** viendo que Brennan se negaba a ir- **si no vas tu, iré yo sola**- Angela salió del despacho y vio que Brennan la seguía- **Al final vienes?**

**- Solo para vigilarte, no sé que pretendes sacar con esto**

Angela y Brennan subieron al coche y siguieron a Booth a una distancia prudente, no querían que el se diera cuenta de que lo seguían, Angela estaba impaciente por conocer a la persona a la que tenia que visitar, Booth no solía mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, si estaba trabajando se centraba en ello, era un buen profesional, asi que si había dejado el trabajo por ver a alguien, tenia que tener una buena razón y deseaba averiguarla. Brennan por su parte no se sentía muy incomoda con lo que estaban haciendo pero en el fondo le reconcomia la curiosidad, además hoy se había comportado de una manera extraña, cuando descubrió que hoy era su cumpleaños, pensó que había sido ese el motivo pero cuando le había dicho que tenia que irse, pensó que había algún motivo más allá. No podían creer a donde se estaba dirigiendo Booth, cuando Booth detuvo su coche se encontraban en el cementerio militar, donde enterraban a los muertos en combate

**- Ves, ha sido un error seguirle, hemos invadido su intimidad y no teníamos ningún derecho, no sé cómo me he podido convencer por ti**

**- Shhh-** dijo Ángela, al ver que Booth se dirigía con un ramo de flores hacia una lápida donde había un mujer- **Mira, allí hay un mujer-** ambas miraban atentamente, cuando vieron que la mujer le daba una bofetada- **le acaba de pegar y ahora…le abraza…¿Qué es esto?-** la mujer se aferraba a Booth, había una mezcla de compasión y consuelo en los dos, después de ese abrazo fundido, intercambiaron escasas frases y a continuación la mujer se marchó, dejando a Booth delante de la lápida. Booth se agachó para dejar las flores en la tumba, de cuclillas, se cubrió su rostro con su mano.

**- Parece triste**- dijo Angela, las dos mujeres miraban con atención la triste imagen que su compañero desprendía.

**- Puede que esa sea la razón por la hoy se encontraba tan extraño**

**- ¿A que te refieres?** – le preguntó Angela

**- Hoy estaba diferente, estaba pensativo, cuando Parker me dijo que era su cumpleaños, creía que era ese el motivo por el cual se encontraba asi, pero al decirme que tenia que visitar a alguien, me dio la impresión que había algo más**

**- Vaya, por lo que dices, puede que ahora mismo lo que necesite sea una amiga-** miró a su compañera por si había pillado la indirecta

**-¿Por qué me miras así?**

**- Ay cielo, me refiero que ahora mismo necesita a una amiga, alguien en quien confiar, a la que confesar sus miedos, y esa persona eres tu, ve a ver lo que le pasa**

**- No voy a ir, ¿ como quieres que me presente ahí sin más? Sabrá que le hemos seguido. Se enfadará con nosotras**

**- Ahora eso es lo de menos- **Angela se inclinó y abrió la puerta de Brennan**- Ve te necesita**

Brennan miró a su amiga**- ¿Estas segura que es lo mejor?**

**-Si cariño, tu simplemente hazle saber que estas con él**

_Bueno, os sigue gustando el fic? Si es asi dejar reviews, me encanta todos los que me dejais, gracias_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Brennan bajó del coche, tenía bastante miedo ante la reacción de Booth, aún seguía de cuclillas, Angela le había dicho que simplemente le hiciera saber que estaba con él, él se daría cuenta, asi que Brennan pensó que Angela no se refería a eso, sino tal vez hacerle sentir que le comprendía y que ella estaba allí para apoyarle. Al llegar a la altura de la lápida, Booth se levantó mientras hablaba

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?- **le dijo aun mirando la lápida

**- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?...- **Booth se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, Brennan pudo comprobar que de los marrones ojos de Booth caian lágrimas de dolor-** ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Qué significa todo esto?**

**- ¿Me has seguido?**

**- Bueno…pero ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No es de tu incumbencia, no tienes derecho a meterte así en mi vida, no te he pedido nada**

**- Pero necesitas mi ayuda, lo sé**

**- Dejame- **le gritó Booth a Brennan, y a continuación le dio la espalda y se dirigió al coche, Brennan le cogió por el brazo le giró y le abrazó

**- Booth, estoy aquí, contigo, dejame ayudarte- **Booth abrazó fuertemente a Brennan, no le importaba como había llegado allí, ahora estaba junto a él y tenia a alguien para contarle la verdad, que tantos años se había intentado engañar a si mismo. Angela al ver tal escena, arrancó su coche y se marchó, sabia que no la necesitaban

Brennan abrazaba con fuerza a Booth, mientras este se consolaba con ella- **Puedes contarme lo que quieras, estoy aquí contigo, puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes?**

"¿Cómo no lo iba a saber?" "¿ Cómo no iba a confiar en ella?" son algunas de las cuestiones que Booth se preguntaba. Algún dia tendría que contarlo, algún dia tenía que abrir su corazón y quién mejor que ella, dejo de abrazarla y la miró

**- ¿Quién era esa mujer?**- preguntó Brennan

**- Su prometida**- dijo señalando la lápida, en ella Brennan pudo leer_" Jack William Smith, 1970-1993, Caído en combate. Te quieren tus padres, tu prometida, tus amigos y compañeros. Nunca te olvidaremos"_

**- ¿Quién es Jack y que tiene todo esto que ver contigo?**

Booth comenzó a narrar, ante la antenta mirada de Brennan mientras el simple recuerdo le producía un dolor tan inmenso, que le costaba respirar- " **Estabamos en el frente, era mi cumpleaños, esa noche me tocaba a mi la guardia, pero Jackie**- sonrió- **aunque era mayor siempre le llamábamos asi, insistió en cambiarme la guardia aún recuerdo sus palabras " Ey chaval, será mi regalo de cumpleaños" –** sonrió otra vez al acordarse de cómo se había puesto- **Jackie siempre me había ayudado, llevaba más tiempo que yo en el ejército y al principio fue duro, pero el consiguió que me adaptará con rapidez, el también era francotirador, y pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos**- contaba la historia mientras miraba las letras grabadas en la lápida, Brennan le apretó su mano- **esa noche, me hicieron una fiesta, Jackie me llamó había encontrado un regalo para mí-** se entremeció, aún tenia la imagen grabada- **pero…se impacientó y…-** detuvó su narración-**y…explotó, y con él Jackie, yo**-continuó mientras se le derrabaman las lagrimas- **corri pero ya no quedaba nada de él… a continuación los extremistas atentaron contra nuestro campamento… a partir de ahí todo es confuso, aún no se como sobreviví, el paquete era una bomba, nos habían tendido una emboscada, si…no…si…yo..si yo hubiera hecho la guardia…si yo no hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento, ahora el podría estar feliz con su prometida y con el hijo al que nunca llegó a conocer"**

_Si habeis visto el capitulo 14 de la Cuarta temporada de Bones, tal vez os recuerde esta escena y esta historia, pero que conste que este fic fue escrito muchos meses antes de que se emitiera._

_Si os gusta, dejar rewiew_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a tods, los que habeis comentado y os habeis pasado. Como os dije era un fic para un challs, por lo que aquí concluye con el ultimo capitulo, espero que os guste.**_

**Capitulo 5**

Brennan escuchó con gran atención el relato de Booth ahora lo comprendía todo, Booth se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, y por ello no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, consideraba un insulto la celebración de su dia en el aniversario de la muerte de su amigo, las flores seguramente serian enviadas a la prometida y por alguna razón, había decido ir a enfrentarse a la realidad y acudir a este lugar

**- Pero Booth tu no tienes la culpa, puede que Jack hubiera sobrevivido, pero ahora el que estaría en la tumba serías tu, y tu no podrías haber tenido a tu hijo, y ahora sería Jack el que estaría aquí culpándose por no haberte hecho la guardia y yo…yo no te hubiera podido conocer**

**- Pero debía ser yo, yo pude evitarlo**

**- No, te equivocas, fueron los extremistas los culpables, fueron ellos los que os tendieron la emboscada, y puede que Jack hubiera muerto en el ataque, no debes culparte más, Jack no lo querría, se que costará, se que será duro, pero debes de olvidar que fuiste tu el causante de todo, debes mirarlo por la parte en la que Jack te salvó la vida. Ve a tu casa, descansa…lo necesitas**

**- Gacias Huesos, gracias por estar aquí**

**- Siempre estoy para lo que necesites- **decía mientras Brennan rodeaba a Booth y se dirijian al coche

**-¿En que has venido?- **dijo Booth al no ver el coche de Brennan

**-Esto…yo…**

**- Dejalo no importa**

Booth tras dejar a Brennan en el Jeffersonian, siguió el consejo de su amiga y se fue a casa a descansar, se sentía liberado, tras todo lo que le había contado a Brennan sentía como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso, un gran peso de culpabilidad, Brennan le había abierto los ojos, y aunque como ella había dicho sería difícil, tenia que pensar en que Jack no lo querria. Tras echarse una pequeña siesta recibió un mensaje del móvil de Brennan_" A las 18:00 en el Dinner, te espero"_

Tras peinarse y arreglarse, acudió la cita con Brennan, pero lo que el no pudo imaginar, es que Brennan no estaría sola en el Dinner, al entrar por la puerta, todos los allí presentes gritaron Felicidades, y por primera vez en el día sonrió, estaba el equipo de mirones, Caroline, Sweet y junto a Brennan, Parker. El Dinner estaba decorado con adornos típicos de un cumpleaños y Angela se acercó a Booth y le puso un gorrito de cumpleaños, que llevaban casi todos; Parker abrazó a su padre al verlo tan feliz mientras Brennan le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad. A continuación, se reunieron en las mesas para comer unas deliciosas tartas. Todos juntos reian y contaban anécdotas y chistes, por un momento Booth pudo dejar de lado sus sentimiento de culpabilidad, y dejarse querer por la gente que lo rodeaba. Habia pasado tantos años sin disfrutar de su cumpleaños, que era como un niño cuando celebraba su dia con sus amigos.

Cuando todos comenzaron a recoger, Booth se apartó junto a Brennan para expresarle su gratitud

**- Gracias Huesos, gracias por esto, creo que lo necesitaba**

**- Quería darte una sorpresa, asi que pedí ayuda a Angela, no sabia muy bien como empezar…Me alegra de que te haya gustado**

**- De verás gracias, siempre este día quería que pasará cuanto antes pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no debe ser así, eres una gran amiga Huesos**

Brennan se sonrojó, y sacó una caja con un regalo- **Espero que te guste**

Booth cogió con agrado el regalo de Brennan, y lo habría poco a poco, tras quitarle el envoltorio, pudo ver que era un cinturón con una hebilla plateada de un delfín- **Es como el de tu madre, gracias**

**- Quería que tuvieras algo que te recordará a mí, para que nunca te olvides de tu compañera**

**- Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti-** y a continuación ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo

_**Suelo escribir textos realistas, por lo que espero no haberos decepcionado, muchas gracias a todos, y si podeis dejar el ultimo comentario. Bss**_


End file.
